Promise?
by miss latvia
Summary: She never dreamed she could have a friend like him, and when the last day came they made a promise that would never be broken, and they swore they would never give up on each other. Such is the beauty of young love.


-1**Title: **Promise?

**Author: **ShalafiRach

**Challenge From: **TheBlackSpider

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **Honda Tohru x Manabe Kakeru

**Type:** One-shot

**Summary: **She never dreamed she could have a friend like him, and when the last day came they made a promise that would never be broken, and they swore they would never give up on each other. Such Is the beauty of young love.

**Authors Notes:** This is my first challenge ever, and I had to do a lot of research to find the character (and even now I'm not sure I have the right one!) but I think this is okay!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own. Bwah. I love Ayame and Tori-san though 3

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kakeru was snoozing on the small couch in the student council room, as he generally did. Silently, the door opened, and a young girl wandered in, looking around, her large blue eyes flicking around swiftly, searching. Seeing the figure on the sofa, she walked over, and peered at him. Seeing the wrong person (she was searching for another), she jumped back, and squeaked, awakening the figure. Kakeru sat up and looked over lazily, a soft half-smile greeting Tohru as she looked over at him.

"Ah.. Manabe-san! Gomen.. Have you seen Sohma-san?" She asked, eyes flicking around. She had hoped Yuki would be in here. They had arranged to go to her mothers grave today. It was her anniversary, after all. Kakeru sat up, and looked at her with tired eyes.

"No, I haven't see Yun-Yun. I've been busy working on this report he gave me about the.. Hmm.. I think it was the gardeners club. I'm so lost, though," He laughed, and jumped up. "We should get commander Ayame in to help!" Tohru looked at him, before stepping forward with a soft smile.

"Maybe I could help? I'm sure mom could wait a while for me.." Kakeru look at her as if she was mad.

"Isn't your mother dead?" He asked rather bluntly. Today was the day that his ex-girlfriends dad had been killed in a car crash.. The same on Kyoko Honda had been on. Tohru smiled sadly.

"Yes, but I go to her grave every year at the anniversary and we have a memorial for her. It's the least I could do after she was so wonderful to me.." Kakeru nodded, and passed her a piece of paper, which had 'Kakeru - Black' written at the top. Tohru looked at him, confused, and he grinned.

"We all have a colour! I picked black, and Yun-Yun is red. They are the colours we use to write our notes and to scribble on the white board!" Tohru nodded, and looked over the sheet.

"Um.. Manabe-san?"

"Yes, Tohru?"

"This isn't about the president of the club. This is a list of things you need to get for the next gardeners club meeting.. In five minutes," Kakeru looked up, panic on his face, before he laughed and grabbed the paper.

"Okay then! Gotta hurry, Tohru! See ya later!" And with that, he rushed out the door, leaving a stunned Tohru waiting as Yuki peered in.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Meetings like this could not be accidental, it could only be down to down to fate. Following down the winding path, the two never realised how fates web wrapped around them, trying them to each other a little more every day. They never realised.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It had been a month since that awkward meeting in the council room, and Kakeru Manabe and Tohru Honda had been bumping into each other every where, in the town, in school, walking home. Soon, even after their messy past with unconcerned feelings and dark desires, a need for vengeance and a possible hatred, they became friends, Kakeru becoming as close to Tohru as Tohru was with the Sohma cousins. Every day, as his work with the 'School Defence Force' (a term that always made her giggle) got harder, she would be there, telling him to never quit, to never give up.

It was a normal day for Kakeru, and he was casually walking down the halls of the school when he heard a soft sob coming from the girls room. Now, Kakeru wasn't a pervert of any kind (much to many peoples surprise), but he knew that sob better than he knew the back of his hand. That was Tohru. So, walking over, he knocked on the door, calling out for her. Soon her soft reply followed and he was allowed in. Pushing open the door, he caught eyes with her, kneeling on the floor.

"Tohru? What's up?" He asked, walking over. His normal, hyperactive persona was locked away now, his sympathetic side looking out for the girl that had become his best friend. She looked up and shook her head, blue eyes sparkling with tears.

"It's nothing important, Kakeru-kun," She told him softly. "I just had a fight with Uo and Hana, that's all. Nothing to worry about," Kakeru looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. He knew she was lying, he could hear it in her voice.

"Tell me the truth, Tohru-chan," He said, adding the little 'chan' at the end to brighten her up. Tohru looked into his eyes, and gave him a wavering smile.

"I'm going to fail, Kakeru-kun. My mom would be so disappointed.. I failed two exams this time.. I'm getting worse! No matter how much Yuki-san and Kyo-kun try to help me, I always do bad and shame-" she was stopped by Kakeru placing a finger over her lips.

"Shh, Tohru. Stop fretting over something so silly!" The girl blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Come on, you can always do the re-tests! I know for a fact that Hanajima-san never passes before re-takes! Never Quit, Tohru-chan! That's what you told me!" And suddenly, things looked brighter to the young girl. Things always looked brighter when Kakeru talked to her. Standing up, he held out his hand, a bright smile on his face.

"Come on, Tohru. Let's go and study, okay? Then maybe you can pass them all. No, in fact, I know you will pass them all. Your mother would be proud of you. I know it." Tohru smiled and took his hand, and together they wandered to the library.

Neither felt the urge to let go of the other's hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tohru's last day of school, and she was dreading it with all her heart and soul. Kakeru was a year younger than her, and she would be graduating today, leaving him behind. She didn't want to, she really didn't, she would stay another year if she could, but she had to go on and get a job, and make her mother proud of her. Now she sat in an empty classroom, thinking, when there was a quiet knock on the door. Looking up, she froze seeing Kakeru standing there.

"Hey, Tohru-kun." He said softly, moving to sit next to her. His smile betrayed none of his conflicting feelings.

"I don't want to leave you," She told him. "I know we will still see each other, but.."

"It won't be the same." Kakeru finished for her, and Tohru nodded. He shook his head, and walked over, taking her hand and looking deep into her eyes.

"Promise me, Tohru," He said softly. "Promise you will wait for me to graduate before leaving. Promise we can still be best friends.. Because I love you, Tohru. I don't want to be without you. Promise me?"

Tohru nodded, tears filling her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Kakeru. She would wait as long as it takes, if she could be his. Slowly, he pulled away, and smiled, before leaning forward and kissing her gently on the lips.

"I promise, Tohru-kun."

"I promise, Kakeru-kun."


End file.
